


Your love gets through my heart

by I_dont_know_what_write_here



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_know_what_write_here/pseuds/I_dont_know_what_write_here
Summary: And my love poured into your ears as melody.---This is work for Kaemaki Week 2020!Seven different little stories about Kaede and Maki and their love.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 13





	Your love gets through my heart

The killing game didn't start. 

Everything remained calm, but no one knew when it'd break. All was on the egde of the blade. Somebody was still tense: Kokichi watched his classmates too closely, or Tsumugi glared suspiciously from under her glasses. But there was nothing to prevent others from enjoying life even here: Kaito was happy to tell everyone about the stars, and Kaede often invited people to her laboratory to play their favorite tunes. Especially often she called Maki. She could not refuse - not such happy eyes, not such sincere words. She called it annoying and strange. It was true. But she also liked it. 

Kaede was the embodiment of stereotypes about knights from ancient fairy tales who defeated dragons and saved princesses. Maki didn't like such stories. There was only one role for people like her - the monster. Cold, bloodthirsty, evil. But she believed in her heart that she wasn't same. Looking at Kaede, she understood this more than anything - monsters don't walk with heroes. And heroes don't smile and don't trust them. But she was looking into Maki's eyes and holding her hand with embarrassment. She was playing the "Clair de la Lune" and teached her the same. She didn't leave her and searched if Maki wasn't in the usual place. This wasn't not a fairy tale, but real life. For the first time, this thought pleased Maki. 

Her soul wanted to sing and her heart was melting faster every day. One night, after Kaede's brilliant performance, Maki decided to say it out loud.  
"Kaede, do you remember when you said that children feel my love for them despite the cold?"  
She nodded quietly. Normally, she would have started talking, but not now. There was silence. Maki thought that something had gone wrong, but the blush on Kaede's cheeks convinced her of the right decision.  
"Well then. I have a question for you, Akamatsu-san."  
Maki sat down next to her on the banquette and took her hand, which was still on the keys. Kaede's gaze was everywhere but Maki's face. It was unusual for her. Maki didn't mind. She was filled with hope.  
"You... Do you feel my love?"


End file.
